Zero
Zero is an assassin that travells the world in hope of regaining memories of his past. Personality Appearance Zero wears a silver helment, with glowing green eye holes and a black slit as the mouthpeice. To match he has a silver armour. Unlike most armour, his is rather slim and is not clunky. Underneath this techno shell, he has brown skin with hazel coloured eyes. Zero has rather short black hair, on his chin he has a small beard. Powers and Abilities Powers Zero technically possess's no superhuman powers like the Meta-humans. Despite this, he has shown the capability to go head to head with the best of them. Throughout his time as an assassin he has slaughtered many Meta-Humans. Abilities * Peak Physical Condition: ** Speed: ** Agility: ** Stamina: ** Strength: * Combat: ** Master martial artist: ** Master acrobat: ** Master of stealth: ** Marksmanship: * Mental: ** Intelligence: ** Strategic planning: ** Expert Hacker: He knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. Zero can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. His Power Suits state of the art computer system aids him in his hacking. He can also code and decode various things with little effort. ** Multilingualism: Equipment * Power Suit ** Armour: The suit is made out of a material believed to be extraterrestrial. It is an extremely hard material, it has been proven to be indestructible. Allowing Zero to survive catastrophic impacts. Despite its strength, it is incredibly light allowing him to move as if he was wearing nothing. Also, it moulds around every curve no matter how small it is for maximum comfort. ** Helmet: Like most technologically advanced helmets, it has a Heads-Up display. However Zero's one is beyond any in existence. Not only does it show him his current location, surroundings in a map form, ammo but also it analyzes the opponents movements and stores it in its memory bank. The AI computer in the helmet (Known as Tech) formulates the best way to counter the opponent utilizing its previously saved data. Tech can also perform complex visual scans on the immediate environment or creatures around Zero and determine its intimate properties or detect their presence. It can also diagnose the condition of what they observe and find inconsistencies or errors. The helmets visor can shift between; Thermal vision, Night Vision and X-Ray vision.Additionally, it has a built in targeting system along with telescopic lenses. ** Hand Cannon: From the gauntlet, Zero can fire bursts of concentrated plasma beams that severely burn anything that makes contact with it. ** Missile Launchers: Zero can fire multiple heat seaking missiles from various places on his suit such as; Forearm, back, chest, thigh and many other places ** Rocket Jump: Due to the rocket boosters placed in the soles of the feet in the armour, he can jump extraordinary height. ** Invisibility Cloack: The suit also has an invisiblity cloack that refracts the light around it making it and Zero invisible. * Weapons: ** ASR12: The Advaned Scout Rifle 12 (Aka Twelve) is a high powered semi-automatic sniper rifle that fires ionized energy bolts that can pierce through almost anything. Zero keeps it slung over his back. It is also Zero's weapon of choice. ** PHG9: The Plasma Hand Gun 9 is a hand gun that fires energy bolts, the clip holds nine bolts. Zero has two, one strapped to each thigh. ** CPS.V2:'''The Compressed Plasma Sword Version 2 is an advanced sword. As oppose to steel, the blade is mad of compressed plasma that can slice through all earth materials and some off world materials too. Once deactivated, the plasma blade retracts into its hilt. Zero wields two, both kept on his utility belt. ** '''FEAR17: The Fully-auto Engery Assault Rifle 17 is a rapid fire assault rifle that fires energy bolts. It can retract into a small cube at the press of a button, ideal for concealment.